The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as (Pelargonium×hortorum)×P. tongaense, commercially known as an interspecific Geranium, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Cante Ros’.
The new Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gilroy, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Geranium cultivars with mounded plant habit, good basal branching, large flowers, attractive flower and foliage coloration and resistance to leaf oedema.
The new Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in January, 2000 of a proprietary (Pelargonium×hortorum)×P. tongaense selection identified as code number 8301-2, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary (Pelargonium×hortorum)×P. tongaense selection identified as code number 7367-4, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Cante Ros was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny from this cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. in June, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Gilroy, Calif., since June, 2000 has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.